villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Gabriel Cortez
Gabriel Cortez is the main antagonist of the 2013 action movie The Last Stand. He was portrayed by Spanish actor Eduardo Noriega. Biography Crimes and Prison Escape Cortez is a ruthless international drug lord who escaped from jail to return to his hometown of Sheriff Ray Owens and lead his people to fight against Owens. His henchmen makes a daring, but savvy and Machiavellian escape from FBI custody in Las Vegas. His henchmen's scheme was to use a magnet to lift up the van he is being transported in and escape from the roof of a nearby building and using zip-lines to escape to the street, where he has paid several men in orange jumpsuits to confuse the FBI and allow him to escape. Cortez speeds off in a modified Chevrolet Corvette C6 ZR1 that he stole from a car show. He takes FBI Agent Ellen Richards as his hostage as he races southbound toward Mexico at speeds over 200 mph. Agent John Bannister has a blockade set up in Bullhead City, Arizona, but Cortez's men mow down the police officers on site and clear the road for him to continue his getaway. Cortez also uses his extraordinary driving skills to lose a pursuit helicopter and immobilize two SWAT vehicles headed toward Summerton Junction. Before flying to Arizona, Agent Bannister has his team do a financial background check on all agents involved to find out how Cortez managed to escape so easily. Kidnapping Agent Richards and The Plan Sometime past 4:30 in the morning, Owens dispatches deputies Jerry Bailey and Sarah Torrance to visit the residence of the local farmer Parsons, who has suddenly missed his usual milk delivery at the diner. After discovering that Parsons has been murdered, the deputies follow a trail of tire tracks that lead them to Cortez's henchman Thomas Burrell and his mercenary cutthroats, who are planting a mobile assault bridge across the canyon that marks the U.S./Mexico border. Bailey is fatally shot in the middle of a shootout between the deputies and the thugs before Owens rushes in to bring his officers back to his precinct. Bannister calls to inform them that Cortez is speeding their way and that Sommerton is the last chance they have to prevent him from escaping into Mexico. The Battle in Summertown and Final Fight with Owens At 7:10 a.m., Owens and his deputies have the town's main road barricaded with cars when Burrell and his men arrive, prompting a lengthy firefight where all of Burrell's men are killed and the town's police force is slowly immobilized. After Owens kills Burrell, Cortez's Corvette eventually arrives in town, veering past the barricade as Owens and the deputies shoot at it. Cortez ejects Agent Richards from the car before speeding through a corn field. Suddenly, he encounters the Mayor's red Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 that was commandeered by Owens. A lengthy car chase ensues in the cornfield before both cars collide with a swather. A dazed Cortez continues his escape on foot, but Owens meets him at the bridge. Owens ignores Cortez's bribe offers before both men fight each other. Despite sustaining slashes and stab wounds from Cortez's push dagger, Owens defeats the drug lord and handcuffs him before dragging him back into town using the battered and now roofless Camaro. Agent Bannister arrives to take Cortez back into custody and arrests Agent Richards for taking the drug lord's bribe and aiding in his escape. Cortez has to look at Richards as they are driven away. Gallery File:Genesis-rodriguez-eduardo-noriega-the-last-stand-danterants-blogspot-com.jpg|Cortez tries to escape with his hostage. cotrzellaststand.jpg|Gabriel Cortez's evil grin, before he escapes from prison. pl:Gabriel Cortez Category:Male Category:Crime Lord Category:Drug Dealers Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:In Love Category:Wealthy Category:Mastermind Category:Criminals Category:Sophisticated Category:Arrogant Category:Fighters Category:Imprisoned Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Liars Category:Affably Evil Category:Homicidal Category:Deal Makers Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Terrorists Category:Sadists Category:Saboteurs